Konoha Mafia
by panda.musician825
Summary: Naruto and Hinata have been dating for a full year now. However what secret does he have that could send her running for the hills? Will she run when she hears this or stay by his side? Pairings: Naruhina, Sasusaku, Inoshika, Nejiten. AU. OOC There will be original characters in future chapters. Enjoy! :) Rated M just in case.
1. Prologue You're in the WHAT!

**Hey there! Panda-Chan here and I have come up with a new story. Naruto obviously, with a mafia twist. : ) Obviously there will be OOC moments and it's not in the ninja world sooo don't flame me saying "this can't happen." "that's impossible" because they are in the mafia world! Pretty much all of the characters are in this story but this is a Naruhina central fic. So on with the disclaimer. Naruto?**

**Naruto: Panda-Chan doesn't aim any of us! Right Hina-Chan?**

**Hinata: R-right Na-Naruto-Kun. **

**Sasuke: Dobe she owns the story line. Tch.**

**Naruto: Teme shut up! **

**Panda-Chan: On with the prologue!**

* * *

A small petite girl with cargo shorts on and an orange t-shirt, with large grey eyes walked down the street from her job at the library. She's a shy girl and her job suited her well. Sometimes too well, she was like a church mouse. No one noticed her when she was walking around the library trying to help people. She was always the odd girl out, even when she was little. She didn't have many friends. The only friend she was truly open to was her boyfriend. She had co-workers but she wasn't close to her. They all thought she was odd.

The sun was setting and when she walked up the steps and into the apartment they shared. Her and her boyfriend had been dating for eight months when they finally decided to move in together. After four months of living together they hardly argued. When they did he'd sheepishly realize he was in the wrong and she'd shyly smile and they'd move on from it.

She walked to her door and unlocked it expecting it to be bright in their apartment but it was pitch black except for one candle on the table in the middle of the room. It confused her because they didn't have a table placed there.

"Naruto-Kun?" She called to her boyfriend. "I'm home." She cautiously said walking in and shutting the door

"Hinata-Chan." He whispered coming up behind her wrapping his arms around her making he eep in a surprise.

"N-Naruto-Kun. What's going on?" She asked quietly as he kissed her neck tenderly.

He dimed the lights to a soft glow and she saw a romantic dinner waiting for them on the table. She gasped and her eyes starting watering. She turned around and kissed him gently.

"Happy One Year Anniversary, Hina." He whispered.

"Naruto you remembered." She sniffled. Sure Naruto was a loudmouth and a bit hard headed at times but he had a soft spot. A soft spot only for her.

"Duh I remembered. Now we said no gifts but a dinner doesn't hurt." He laughed with a lopsided grin.

They sat down and got ready to eat. Obviously Naruto made himself a bowl of ramen but since it was their anniversary he made her favorite dish, a grilled chicken Caesar salad with a side of salted fries. They ate and had small conversation.

Suddenly Naruto's grin fell and his playful nature went away. He looked at her sadly and she realized something was about to happen.

"Na-Naruto are you alright hon?" She asked quietly.

He looked at her with sad and scared eyes. He was about to open his mouth to reply but he snapped it closed. He got up and walked around to the table. He held out a hand and she placed her small hand in his large calloused one. He pulled her up and kissed her lips softly pulling her against his chest. He was scared of what he was about to tell her. He walked her over to the couch sat down and pulled her onto his lap.

"Hina-Chan, I love you so much. We've been dating for a whole year and when we first started dating I promised myself that if we made it to a year I would tell you. However, I also promised that you also had to be the one for me to tell you what I'm about to say." He said as he rested his chin on her slender shoulder.

She was quiet and patiently waited for him to continue. He kissed her shoulder and she softly sighed and smiled at the thought of her wonderful man. She grasped his hand and squeezed it encouraging him to go on.

"Hinata I love you and I don't want to lose you but I must tell you now before we continue our relationship. After I tell you I'll give you a choice to stay with me or leave. I won't blame you if you decide to leave. I will always love you Hina-hime." He sighed as he wraped his other arm tightly around her waist.

"Naruto-Kun, I love you too. Whatever you have to tell me will not drive me away. We've been best friends since we were little, you were the only one to believe I could do anything and now we're dating. I've had a crush on you for years and now I love you more than anyone. I know you. Whatever it is you have to tell me will now drive me away I promise you." She said courageously, surprisingly without stuttering.

He spun her around to face him as she straddled his lap with her slender legs on either side of him. She kissed him to reassure him again, she licked his lips and he parted his mouth as she slipped her tongue in his cavern. Naruto tangled his hand into her hair and she wrapped him in a tight hug sighing.

Naruto pulled away and stared at her in the eyes. He sighed and took a deep breath steadying him to get ready to tell her his big secret.

"I'm in the Mafia." He said staring intently into her eyes.

Her eyes widened and she inaudibly gasped.

* * *

**OH Shiiiiitt! What's going to happen next? Uh-oh. Is she going to leave him or stay? Only time will tell! R&R! Mwuah!**


	2. Out with the Old

**I'm not all that popular T.T" But for those of you that have read my story 'Gatsby Falls for a Vampire' no I haven't given up on that story but I'm quite blocked when it comes to that story. It's easier to write this because I'm an anime fanatic and Naruto is number one in my heart, (Next to pokemon). Where as I have gotten quite tired of Twilight, still fond of it however. Anyways on with this story. There is more than one flashback here to give you an insight on things. Enjoy.**

_Flashbacks. _

'_Thoughts'_

* * *

Hinata taped up the last box of their apartment as she looked around at the nearly empty place. It had been a week since Naruto told her his big secret and she had decided to stay. She smiled as she thought back to that day.

"_You're in the what?" She whispered, her eyes huge and curious._

"_The mafia, babe." He whispered tightening his grip. _

_She was silent for a moment before she quickly smashed her lips to his, pushing him down on his back. She pulled back and looked at him angrily, as she sat up and straddled his hips. _

"_What's wrong with you?! I thought you were going to tell me you were a psycho serial killer or a pedophile or something! Gosh Naruto!" She surprisingly screamed._

"_Hina, I've actually killed someone before honey." He said with all seriousness in his face._

_She turned pale as the full term of mafia sunk into her head. It didn't matter to her though. He killed for a reason, though bad as it was, it definitely wasn't some fetish he had. _

"_So, are you staying or are you going to leave me, if you choose to leave I can't give you any more information." He whispered like a lost child. _

"_Naruto silly, I'm gonna stay with you." She laughed as she playfully smacked his chest._

_He chuckled as he propped up his legs staring at her. She casually leaned against his legs and waited for him to give her more information. _

"_Well first things first, I've been in it for five years now. So right as we all graduated high-school, the people in the mafia with me are from our high school but I doubt you remember them or even knew them." He stated calmly now._

"_Naruto I was the quiet girl, you were my only friend really." She nonchalantly reminded him._

"_Oh right." He chuckled as she glared at him playfully. "Well it's called Konoha Mafia. Nearly the most powerful mafia in the entire city, we do what any regular mafia would do. We make a lot of deals with people when it comes to weapons, forgery, highly expensive alcohol like century old whiskey, art thievery, drugs here and there-Hina don't give me that look. Uhm, there's more but that's mostly it. Oh the only thing we don't deal with is prostitution or human trafficking, we usually try to get rid of that shit." He stated while thinking deeply. _

"_Now what then?" She asked. _

"_Well you can either be apart of it, as in be a member and we go live in the mansion with the rest of the group or you stay out of it and we continue living here, the only difference is you know where I am before I come home to you." He truthfully told her._

"_Mansion? What mansion?" She asked. _

"_I live in a mansion with the rest of my uhm, family and I still have my room there. You and I lost touch for about a year after graduation; this would be when all of this started. So my room is still there, after I moved out they agreed not to touch it. My room is too big for just one person Hina, and I know you'll love my friends." He said enthusiastically._

"_Well what do you want me to do?" She asked. _

"_I want you to be safe. If you join you'll be with me 24/7. Now that you know about everything it could become dangerous. Plus, it's a lot of fun." He grinned._

"_Alright Naruto-Kun, I'm in."_

* * *

So here they were packing up their life that they built together for a year. A year after she graduated high school she left, moved into this apartment, so around the time she fell out of touch with Naruto. When they started talking again he came over every now and then after work, or during the weekends and they'd hang out as friends. Eventually he admitted his feeling for her and they started dating. When they finally decided to move in together, Naruto made an excuse that he wanted to move his business out here anyways and he didn't want to tear her away from Hana, a small city on the outskirts of Konoha that she had grown so accustomed to.

He pretended to move his "business" to Hana. It wasn't a complete lie. After he told his associates that things were getting serious with his best friend now that they were dating he said he would move out to Hana City to keep an eye on the city. Knowing full well Hana was beginning to blossom into a more modern city they knew their rival Mafia's were about to move in and take over the city. They agreed fully as long as he kept his promise of waiting a full year to tell her the secret. He countered the argument saying that none of them waited. They reminded him that he was dating a timid librarian who used to faint when he put his hand on her hips in the hallways during high school. He scowled at them and regretted babbling out that memory he had of her. They all went to high school together but they couldn't seem to remember any of the details about Hinata.

"Ready to meet the family Hinata?" Naruto asked, walking into the room pecking her on the lips.

She nodded as he picked up the last of the box they packed. Just about everything was going to good will since they didn't have need for furniture or kitchen utilities. The only thing that went with them was their clothes and bathroom toiletries along with any electronics they had. Hinata picked up her favorite stuffed animal from the kitchen island; it was an orange stuffed fox with a blue headband that had a silver plate attached to it. She loved this stuffed animal and would sleep with it in her arms when Naruto was away for business. She didn't only love it because Naruto gave it to her on their last day of high school, but because it was unique like her and like Naruto, it had nine nails and a goofy grin on it like Naruto. His reasoning behind the many tails was because it was a legendary fox that was the most powerful in all the land.

They walked to the door and she looked back sadly at it. This was what she knew for such a long time. But, then again this was also a place that held so many painful memories. From the day she moved in and realized she was alone, to the day she got a call that her cousin had left the family, then there was the year she went through that she had no idea where Naruto went. She had happy memories here though they all revolved around Naruto, from the year they started dating to the day he moved in; there was the time that she had first heard from Naruto as well. She smiled fondly at the memory.

* * *

_Hinata sat at her table. Her eyes were scanning the bright screen in front of her waiting for an answer to pop up. A week after graduation Naruto had suddenly disappeared. She did everything she could to find him. Looked through letters he sent, hoping it would indicate what was going on before he had cut her out his life. She reread old text messages and emails. Trying over and over to email his parents. The only thing she got back was an error message. She ran his phone number through her laptop over and over again trying to track him down. Hoping and praying to Kami he wasn't dead in a ditch somewhere. She googled him after all his social networking accounts were deleted. _

"_Naruto-Kun, were are you, It's been nearly a year." She asked herself just as thunder boomed causing her to jump from her seat. _

_Suddenly there was a light knock at the door. She was confused as to who in the hell would try and visit her at this time of night with this kind of storm. She walked to the door pressed her ear to the door trying to figure out if it was more than one person. _

_She heard her door unlock from the other side and froze. Whoever it was knew how to pick a lock. She stood back as the door swung open and a figure stepped through from the dimly lit hallway. _

_She gasped when she saw the shock of blonde hair dripping wet, the dark jeans and soaked orange t-shirt. It couldn't be, it was impossible. _

"_It's been a while Hina-Chan." He chuckled as he walked forward and enveloped her in a loving embrace kissing the top of her head. _

"_N-Naruto-Kun." She whimpered as her eyes watered._

* * *

"Hinata? You alright?" She looked up to Naruto as he looked back at her concerned. She then realized she had tears sliding down her porcelain face. She smiled and nodded her head to him.

"Y-yes Naruto-Kun, I w-was just thinking of the time you came back t-to me." She weakly smiled.

"Hinata, I'm sorry I left for so long but I was trying to get everything right in KM and I wanted to make sure it was safe and I was strong enough before I came back to you." He sad as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

She kissed him and closed the door to the apartment. She looked back and said farewell to her old life. She had quit her job at the library without giving them a reason and walked out before anyone could say a word, she had boxed up her apartment and her old life with it to go with Naruto to live his life. She didn't have one regret to it.

They drove for three hours in Naruto's sleek black Mercedes stopping now and then to have a break. Hinata didn't have a car since she lived in such a small city everything was walking distance for her. When they finally arrive in the city he had told her they were almost there. She woke up and gazed out the window. She didn't remember this part of Konoha. When she lived her she lived in the middle of the huge city and hardly went anywhere outside of a ten mile radius. They were in the busy, busy city part of Konoha now.

She watched as Naruto turned on to a dirt road with trees everywhere. The road went on for about 2 minutes until she saw a huge white house. House was an understatement. This place was definitely a mansion and Naruto was not exaggerating like he normally did. The mansion was in a hug grassy clearing surrounded by a vast forest. There were 2 cars on the cement pavement off to the side of the house. One was a dark blue Ferrari with a red stipe down the middle of it. The other car was a deep green jeep with bright purple bars and bar doors that stood out against it.

'_Odd combination of colors on these cars._'Hina thought to herself.

As they got closer to the mansion she gasped when she heard gunshots from the back yard and someone yelling "lazy bastard."

Naruto chuckled as she looked at him with fear. "That's just Shikamaru and Ino."

'_What have I gotten myself into?' Hina feared._

* * *

**Woooahhh what a long chapter! You guys are welcome! Thank you SO MUCH for the followers and favorites. Thank you to the 4 reviews I have so far! I know that doesn't seem like a lot but every review makes me smile with pride knowing someone took time from their day just to comment on my writing! To the anonymous reviewers please sign in so I can thank you properly! : ) until next chapter! Which I'm already brainstorming! I love all of my beautiful fans! 3**

**~Panda-Chan**


End file.
